LA Romance
by SakuraSweetie
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran live in the US...Sakura is from a small town in the Central US and Syaoran lives in LA. They met on a forum and have been chatting through email for several months, and now Sakura is going to LA to meet him! Will romance bloom? Find out


A/N - This story is entirely _fictional! _Sakura and Syaoran and all other characters (c) CLAMP. I hope you enjoy my story!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Meeting **

"Flight 214 to Las Angeles is now boarding," said a female voice over the loudspeaker.

"That's my flight!" Sakura said excitedly. "Finally…I get to go meet Syaoran!"

She grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulders, and went to stand in line at the gate.

"_I wonder what he'll be like in person…"_she thought.

"Miss?" said the woman at the gate. Sakura was lost in her thoughts and did not hear. "MISS!" she said again, more loudly.

Sakura jumped. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she said, rather surprised.

"Your ticket, please," the woman said.

"Of course, here you are," The lady checked her ticket and ushered her on board. Sakura found her seat, next to a window, and settled in.

She pulled her laptop from her backpack and typed a few sentences of thought into her journal.

"_Today I am going to Las Angeles to meet Syaoran! We've talked for a long time in emails and on the forum where we met, but now I finally get to meet him in person! I can hardly wait! I hope he's as wonderful as he is online. Oh! The flight is moving! Time to go! I'll update again after I get there!" _She finished typing and closed her laptop, and pulled out her iPod. She set the mode to "shuffle" and closed her eyes.

"_In a few hours, I'll be in Las Angeles…where Syaoran will be waiting for me." _She smiled and drifted away with her thoughts and the music.

* * *

She awoke to the man in the seat next to her shaking her arm.

"Young lady, we'll be landing shortly," he said.

"Oh, thank you sir!" She put away her iPod and looked out the window. She gasped.

"The ocean!" she cried in excitement. "It's so beautiful!"

The plane circled the airport and landed smoothly.

"Please remain seated until the airplane has come to a complete stop," said a voice over the intercom. A few minutes later, the voice said, "Thank you for choosing American Airlines. You may now gather your belongings, and exit the plane in an orderly fashion."

Sakura slung her backpack over her shoulders again and followed the crowd out the door, and down the hallway into the terminal, which was bustling with people.

"Oh my…" she said. "I hope I can find Syaoran…"

She looked about her nervously, standing on her toes to see over people. Her emerald eyes then met a pair of amber ones across the way. Though she had never seen Syaoran, she remembered he said he had amber eyes, and she knew it was him.

"Syaoran!" she called out, waving frantically so he would see her.

"Sakura!" he yelled back. "Stay there! I'm coming!" He pushed his way through the crowd until he reached her. "Hello, Sakura," he said when he got to her. She smiled at him and he flushed. "H…How was your flight?"

"Great!" she said happily. "I'm so glad to finally get to meet you!" They locked eyes and he flushed again.

"_Wow…her eyes are so beautiful!" _he thought, and then said, "Yes! I…I'm glad to get to meet you too! Come on, I'll take you to get your luggage. Hold my shirt so you don't get separated."

She followed behind him, holding the back of his shirt like he said. They weaved and pushed their way through the crowd. Even though the luggage collections weren't far away, it took them several minutes to get there.

"There it is!" she said when they got to the luggage collection. She pointed to a big, purple suitcase that matched the backpack she had.

"I'll get it," Syaoran said when she made a move to pick it up.

"Oh, thank you!" She said and smiled again.

He asked her to hold his shirt again until they got to the doors where they would be picked up. He noticed her looking rather dazed and he asked if she was all right.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. "I've just never been in such a big place before."

"That's right, you're from a little town, aren't you?"

"Yes…my town seems so tiny compared to this place. It's a little overwhelming."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it fast. And I'm here too. I won't let you get lost or anything."

She smiled at him again and thanked him while continuing to look around, and then brightened with a thought.

"Hey! Do you live close to the ocean? I saw the ocean on the plane, and it was really beautiful. Can we go see it? I've never been to the ocean before," she said excitedly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm real close to the ocean! We can go tonight," Syaoran said.

"Hurray!" she shouted happily. "Thank you Syaoran!" She hugged him in thanks, causing him to flush deep red.

"Um…yeah! Don't mention it!" He laughed nervously, and looked around quickly. He was relieved when he saw his family's car pull up. "Oh, good! Wei is here with the car. Come on, let's go."

"_That's right…Syaoran's family is really rich," _she thought._ "He lives in a mansion…I can't wait to see it!"_

"Hello! You must be Sakura. I'm Wei. Here, let me take your luggage," he took the backpack from Sakura and her suitcase from Syaoran and put them in the trunk. Syaoran had already gone around to the other side of the car to get in, and Wei opened the door for her. "Here you are, miss," he said.

"Thank you!" Sakura said as she climbed in. He slammed the door shut and went around to the driver's seat. "Wei is very nice!" she said to Syaoran. "You are so lucky! I with my family was rich like yours is. My brother will be so jealous!"

"All right, buckle up, we're going!' Wei said, and they pulled away from the airport.

Sakura and Syaoran chatted all the way there, with Syaoran pointing out things to her as she looked around, amazed at the big city. Every time Sakura looked at him, he would flush red. Wei noticed, but Sakura seemed oblivious.

"_Romance is blooming," _Wei thought. _"Only they just don't know it yet…"_

_

* * *

_A/N: First, I don't know how to get this $#& thing to insert line-breaks the way I want, so I'm sorry about the line in the middle. >. _  
_Next, I hope you all enjoyed my first story. Or at least the first part of it. :) I'll try to update again soon as ideas come to me. Please be gentle in your reviews. :)


End file.
